Blame It On The Pickup Lines
by xana4
Summary: <html><head></head>Kensi has a soft spot for pick-up lines. Deeks finds out and takes full advantage of it.  Better Summary inside</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own any of it…just the storyline _

_**Summary:**__ Kensi has a soft spot for pick-up lines. Unfortunately (or is it?) for her, Deeks finds out and takes full advantage of that fact. See her reaction to each and every single one of these lines and follow their 'relationship' as it develops into something so much more than just a partnership. _

_**Personal Note:**__ Tell me which one you can't wait to read and tell me which pick-up line (not listed above) would you like to see Deeks using with Kensi. Also, good idea or not so much? _

**1**. Are you lost? Because heaven is a long way from here…

**2**. Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes…

**3**. If I followed you home, would you keep me?

**4**. And out of nowhere comes the sunshine…

**5**. Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?

**6**. I have an owie in my lip. Will you kiss it better?

**7**. There must be something wrong with my eyes…I can't take them off you!

**8**. I had to come talk to you. Sweetness is my weakness.

**9**. I know milk does a body good but how much have you been drinking?

**10**. You make me melt like hot fudge on a sundae.

**11**. All those curves and me with no brakes…

**12**. If I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?

**13**. Your legs look cold. Would you like me to warm them up?

**14**. That outfit would look great in a crumpled heap on my bedroom floor.

**15**. If I were to ask you for sex, would your answer be the same as the one for this question?

**16**. I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest woman alive tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews. This is the first chapter and the first use of a pick-up line. Even though I'm writing a chapter for each line, this story will still follow a timeline. I know this chapter is not very good but it's the way things start between them, sort of like an intro._

_Anyway, let me know what you think about it and I'll update as soon as possible…_

**. Are you lost? Because heaven is a long way from here…**

Marty Deeks is usually a calm and relaxed person. He enjoys getting under his partner's skin as much as he possible can. He knows he's messing with fire because everyone knows just how dangerous Kensi Blye can be when she gets mad. He's never been one to play on the safe side, anyway.

He likes to think that their playful banter is the one thing that makes their partnership unique. She has fire in her veins and shows just how tough she is as often as possible. Callen and Sam are used to this by now so they simply roll their eyes at them when they see an argument about to break. They have given up trying to stop those little back-and-forth a long time ago. It's just not worth the hassle.

However, Deeks feels like it's time to step up his game a little bit. The jokes and the constant comments about her junk food addition are getting old. He needs new material to the daily-entertainment that has become his arguments with Kensi.

Today, as he walks inside the office with a new plan formed on his mind, Deeks feels that sense of confidence that only comes when he knows he's about to start an argument that will last for days. Yes, he sore loves the playful banter between him and his lovely partner.

Kensi is already sitting on her chair with her laptop open and is typing something. She's probably filling out some paperwork. It still amuses him to think she's the one who hates paperwork the most. Anyone would probably think Callen would be the one to delay filling out the paperwork for as long as possible but she's usually the last one to deliver her reports.

Kensi looks up when he greets them and mumbles a 'good morning' before going back to the task at hand. Deeks smirks and pulls his chair to sit next to her. Kensi doesn't look at him and he knows she's trying to ignore him. Callen is looking at him, frowning and wondering what he's about to do. Sam is looking at him too but he doesn't seem that much interested.

"Are you lost?" He asks and Kensi sighs before looking at him. She seems annoyed and that's a good start for him. She wants to get back to work and finish the reports as soon a possible but he's not very keen on that idea.

"Deeks, in case you haven't noticed already, I'm trying to do this to deliver the paperwork to Hetty as soon as possible. I know you enjoy this but please don't make me get into trouble with Hetty." Callen laughs and gets up to go to the gym. Sam follows him, thinking that the show is over. Deeks suddenly feels a strange sense of guilt settling over him but shakes it off.

He knows he will never admit it out loud but she enjoyws theyr playful arguments as much as he does. She needs to relax a bit today. She seems nervous for some reason so when she gets back to her laptop he insists.

"Are you lost?" Kensi sighs again and looks at him with a sweet fake smile on her face. He sees it in her eyes. She's playing along so she can get back to work as soon as possible. That's good enough for him.

"Why do you ask?" Deeks smirks and braces himself for the argument that's about to occur as soon as he gives her his answer.

"Because heaven is a long way from here…" He expects her to snap at him, expects her to punch him. He even expects her to take her gun and point it at him, yelling at him and saying that he should never use a pick-up line with his partner or that he's nothing but an insensitive pig.

He doesn't expect her to react like she does. Kensi actually smiles, a real smile, and goes back to work shaking her head. Deeks leans back on his chair and stares at her for a while.

There's one thing he didn't expect. Kensi Blye has a soft spot for cheesy pick-up lines. That is one information that it's going to be very useful to him. Oh yes, because he's going to take full advantage of that knowledge.

Buckle up, ladies and gentlemen. This partnership is about to get very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**. Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes…**

It has been a long day and the only thing most people want after such a day is to go home and relax. A bubble bath and a glass of wine sound very appealing. Dinner wouldn't be that bad either.

Callen gets up and says his goodbyes. Sam does the same and suddenly Deeks and Kensi are alone. This was a hard day for her, worse than for everybody else. It's never easy to see someone suffering right in front of your eyes when you know there's nothing you can do to stop it. It comes with the job and they are all aware of that.

Sometimes, while undercover, they are forced to do things that go against their instincts and against their own judgment. They convince themselves they are doing it for a greater good, for the sake of the job. It's not a lie, really, but there are times in which this is quite hard to accept. Watching someone being tortured right in front of your eyes while you're undercover is not easy and years of experience don't make it any easier.

He was inside his car, watching and listening to his partner while she was inside the house with their main suspect. He saw that the guy was getting ready to torture someone. He sensed Kensi's hesitation but there was not much he could do about it. His partner was tough but there were things that always made her sick. Torture was one of those things. He found out a long time ago that she was physically unable to watch such a monstrosity without doing something to stop it. He tried to talk to her through her earpiece.

"Kensi, if you want to leave do it now but listen to me first. If we manage to get enough to lock this guy up, we will help many people. Just think about this. If we lock him up, no one else will have to suffer in his hands. Calm down and get this done. Later on, you can punch the hell out of me to release that anger, I promise you. Just don't give up, partner." He heard her soft sigh and knew she would endure that for the greater good.

Now, watching her that broken and sad, makes him regret his words. He should have told her to get out of there. He should have taken her away from that place. What kind of partner is he? Kensi deserves someone better than this. She deserves someone who would take her away from a situation like that in a blink of an eye. He's not that guy.

Deeks is not sure how she does it but somehow Kensi senses his mood and sits closer to him, on the couch. Deeks looks at her and sees her soft smile.

"I never got to thank you for today. What you said meant a lot to me, just so you know. It really helped me get through that…" Deeks nods but doesn't look away. She feels like she owns him something so she continues talking, even though he doesn't answer.

"I saw someone getting tortured for the first time only two months after I started working for NCIS. Renko was my partner at the time and we were undercover together. He was by my side and figured out what was going to happen to the man sitting on the chair in front of us way before I did. He walked closer to me and put his hand on the small of my back. I didn't understand what he was doing but as soon as our guy started to torture the man I understood. He was trying to keep me from moving or reacting to that. I just can't handle seeing someone in so much pain. It goes against everything I believe in, you know? It goes against everything."

Deeks knows just how hard it is for her to admit such a thing so he decides to lighten up the mood a little bit. He keeps staring at her for a few seconds in silence, trying to think about something to do or say to help her. Kensi frowns under his intense stare and that's when he finally smiles and speaks.

"Do you have a map?" Kensi shakes her head, confused with his sudden question. Deeks scoots closer to her and whispers, without breaking eye-contact with her.

"I keep getting lost in your eyes…" Kensi smiles for the first time that day and Deeks can't help but smile at her too. Suddenly, the warm bath and the wine don't seem that great anymore. Not even a nice dinner can compare to making his partner smile like that after such a rough operation. As he walks with her to her car, Deeks is happy to know he has enough knowledge about her to do things like this. That's enough to make him feel better with himself and with their partnership (relationship? friendship?).

When he found out about her weakness for pick-up lines, he never thought he would be using them to make her smile but he's strangely okay with that. He can always find another thing to piss her off. This one will be kept for a good purpose only.


	4. Chapter 4

**. If I followed you home, would you keep me?**

It's an unusual calm day at the OPS center. Callen is sitting on the couch with a newspaper in his hands and reading the latest world news. Sam is having a personal meeting with the punching bag in the gym. Eric is upstairs playing with his toys and trying to impress Nell. Deeks is sitting on his desk and surfing the web. Kensi…well, he has no idea of where Kensi is but he's sure she's inside the building and therefore out of harm's way so it's fine.

One thing that always manages to amaze him about Kensi is that, for someone who is as strong and independent as she is, she needs her ass saved too many times for his liking. There's something about seeing his partner in danger that always brings a bad feeling to his entire body (even though he's not quite sure of why his heart skips a beat whenever she's safe and yelling at him for rescuing her again). Callen told him that she doesn't need to be saved that often but that his hero-complex seems to believe otherwise. Deeks shrugged and went back to his work.

Now, thinking about it, he realizes Callen might be right. After all, he has come to her rescue more times in the past four months than Callen and Sam have in the past four years. They care about her, that much he's sure of. Callen sees her like a little sister and Sam does too, though he's not nearly as over-protective as Callen. So maybe the reason why she needs saving all the time whenever he's near it's because he's the one who thinks she does, if that makes any sense at all.

Kensi is the one who stops his thoughts, ironically. She walks in the room and sits on her desk, staring at Callen. Deeks frowns but doesn't say a word about this. He just looks at them curiously. Callen lifts his eyes from the newspaper and looks at her with that grin that makes its appearance often.

"Do you need something?" Kensi pouts and Deeks actually bites his lip to avoid laughing. He's never seen her pouting before and has to admit that it amuses him.

"What's your problem? Why can't you do this one little thing for me? Are you trying to make me sad, Callen?" Callen puts his newspaper down, aware that he's not going to be able to read it any time soon. Deeks frowns. This conversation is getting more interesting and confusing by the minute.

"I'm not trying to make you sad and you know I would do anything for you but that is just ridiculous, Kensi. I'm not going to do that just because you are strangely sensitive today. Now, can I please go back to my newspaper?" Kensi is not done yet so Callen doesn't even try to pick up the newspaper. Instead, he looks at her for a few seconds until she finally speaks again.

"Come on, G! Wouldn't be nice to get home and have such a nice cute little thing waiting for you? He has nowhere to go and you have a huge house with nothing on it. I mean, you don't even own a couch…how much damage can the little guy make?" Callen sighs and Deeks sees just how sensitive she is today, even though he has no idea of what they are talking about. He sees a hint of sadness in her eyes that is enough to make him want to do anything she wants him to so he can take that sadness away.

"Kensi, the dog followed you home…I know you have a soft-spot for animals but take him to the kennel. They'll take care of him there. I have no idea of how to handle a dog, especially one that is not even 6 months old yet…" Deeks decided to finally speak. He looks at his partner and sees that look still on her face. He knows just what to do to make it go away.

"If I followed you home, would you keep me too?" Kensi turns to him and actually offers him a little smile. He knows she doesn't feel like smiling and that this one is not because of the lame pick-up line. It's more of a 'thank you' for his effort but he's not done yet.

"Look, as you know I had to take Monty back to the police academy and my house has been feeling incredibly empty lately. If you are really looking for a home for that little guy, I'd be happy to take him in. I love dogs." Kensi smiles and gets up from her chair as fast as she can. She walks to him and pulls him in for a bone-crushing hug that he's happy to receive.

It feels good to see her happy for something he's doing. He wishes he could make her this happy all the time. Wow…where did that thought come from?


	5. Chapter 5

**. And out of nowhere comes the sunshine…**

Marty Deeks has to admit that when he agreed to keep the dog that had followed Kensi home he didn't expect it to be this much fun. She is a 5 months old female Labrador. The puppy is extremely cute and, even though he is the one taking care of her, Kensi loves coming over just to check on them from time to time. They named her Fern and even Kensi is okay with that name.

Fern (he still cracks up whenever he says her name out loud in front of the rest of the team) is resting comfortably on his couch while he watches TV, her head on his lap and fast asleep. Deeks smiles when he looks down and wishes that his other favorite girl would rest on his lap like that too but Kensi is not comfortable enough to do that.

The TV is on but he's not paying attention to it. It's his day off and he just keeps checking the clock because Kensi is supposed to come over and spend the evening with them. He's still not sure of how he managed to convince her to do such a thing but Fern is probably the main cause for that. Deeks likes to think he has something to do with it too. He likes to think Kensi enjoys his company as much as he enjoys hers. He'd rather not think about just how much he likes having her around.

The thought that his feelings for his partner are developing into something way beyond a simple friendship scares him and excites him at the same time. Deeks knows this is dangerous, for both of them. If he decides to act upon his feeling things can end badly. He can end up losing not only his partner but also a very good friend. That's something he can't stand to think about. Kensi means too much to him to even consider such a thing.

Suddenly, Fern opens her eyes abruptly and gets up. She looks at him, wagging her tail and he knows exactly what that means. She starts licking his face in pure happiness and Deeks can't help but laugh at that. Five seconds later he hears Kensi's car stopping on his driveway and gets up to open the door for her, much to Fern's delight.

As soon as he opens the door, Fern runs to Kensi and the woman gets down on her knees to pet her with a smile on her face. Deeks could definitely get used to this. He can picture a scene like this one but the other way around. He can picture coming home after a long day of work and having Fern running up to him, with Kensi waiting for him at the door with a huge smile on her face. Would that be too much to ask?

He stops thinking about it when Kensi finally makes it through the front door, Fern right behind her. Deeks sends her his goofy smile and opens the door wider to let her in.

"And out of nowhere comes the sunshine…" Kensi smiles at him, a sweet smile that she usually keeps hidden from everyone, and kisses his cheek. Deeks closes the door and they walk to the living room together. Fern is already there, this time sitting on the floor so Kensi and Deeks can sit together on the couch.

Deeks doesn't know why but that dog seems way too smart. It's like she wants him and Kensi to sit together because normally she would jump to the couch and refuse to go to the floor. They sit together and watch TV. The silence between them is comfortable and they're okay without talking. They can understand each other without words, anyway. Fern grabs a toy once in a while and jumps to their laps to play for a bit. They give her their undivided attention but the puppy needs her sleep so it doesn't last long.

They settle for a good movie to keep themselves entertained and Deeks has to admit that he loves watching comedies with Kensi. She might not be the funniest person alive but she knows how to enjoy good comedy. Halfway through the movie, Deeks realizes everything is too silent. That's when he becomes aware of his surroundings. He has been so engrossed in the movie he hasn't even realized what is going on around him.

Fern is fast asleep on her basket but that's not what surprises him the most. Kensi has her head resting comfortably on his shoulder and his arm is around her shoulders, something he must have done as an automatic reaction because he can't remember doing such a thing. She's fast asleep too and Deeks decides that it is the cutest sight he has ever seen.

She seems so calm and relaxed that he doesn't have the heart to wake her up. One way or another, he wouldn't have let her drove home like that so it's not that much of a big deal. Deeks manages to take her in his arms and carries her upstairs, bridal style. He takes her to his bed and covers her with a blanket before lying down next to her.

He doesn't know if it is because of the way the mattress dips when he does it or if she's awake but Kensi turns to his side and rests her head on his chest, cuddling to him. Deeks wraps his arms around her and falls asleep in a matter of seconds, knowing this would be the best night he has had in ages. The woman he's slowly but surely falling for is sleeping on his arms and that's enough to make him sleep through the night without anything but good dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**. Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?**

Deeks knows she's not in a good mood today and knows her well enough to know what to do and what not to do. Asking her what's wrong, for example, can definitely be categorized as a bad idea. Being silent and let her be, on the other hand, it's one of the best ideas when she's like that.

Deeks has never been one to play on the safe side, though. It's probably the reason why he's so good when he's undercover. Living by the book has never been something he's good at. That's definitely the reason why he's hated by most cops, amongst other small things that he considers quite pointless. He's never been one to give up when things get a little bit more complicated so why start now?

Deeks pushes his chair closer to hers and stares at his partner for a few seconds, trying to read her. He has no idea of why she's in a bad mood and that has the potential to turn dangerous to him but he doesn't really care about that kind of details. Some people would call him annoying for this but he's just trying to look out for her. He tells himself the only reason why he cares so much is because she's his partner and they need to rely on each other while on the field. It's a lot safer to think like that. Besides, he's not sure if he's ready to admit the real extend of his feelings for her quite yet, not even to himself.

Kensi finally has enough of his staring and turns her head to look at him with an annoyed look on her features.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Deeks?" Deeks is not sure of what to say so he just shrugs. She sighs and goes back to looking at the papers in front of her. That's when he understands what's going on and almost hits himself for not realizing it sooner than this. She's still thinking about their last case, even though it's been over for at least four hours now. They managed to find the man who had kidnaped a little girl. They saved the girl but Kensi was obviously still upset about it. Ten minutes later and the man would have killed the kid. Yes, there are days in which things get a bit out of hand and that's when they need to stop and be humans for a bit.

Deeks knows that's what she needs right now. She needs to be human. Unfortunately, Kensi Blye is not the kind of woman who allows herself moments of humanity. She thinks she has to be strong all the time. She thinks she needs to be this statue of the perfect agent at all times. He knows better than that, though, and starts thinking about what to do or say to make it better without giving the impression he wants to take care of her (because that would be a huge mistake and not even he is that stupid).

"I feel like having a beer…would you mind keeping me company?" Kensi looks at him once again but she doesn't look annoyed this time. She has a soft smile on her face and somehow he knows she knows what he's trying to do.

"I'm fine, Deeks. I really am. You can go home if you want to. I'll be fine here on my own. I still need to finish this report." Again, he's never been one to take the easy-way out. He knows she's actually telling the truth because she's not capable of lying to him. Well, she's not capable of lying to anyone on the team but that's not the point. She goes back to her paperwork and Deeks sees the only sign that she is still nervous about the whole situation and still thinking about the day they had.

She's biting her bottom lip. He doesn't know if she realizes this but it's something she does when she's thinking about something that upsets her. Deeks gets closer to her and smirks, knowing exactly what to do to lighten up the mood. He gets close enough to whisper in her ear, even though they are both alone and there is no one around to listen to what he says.

"Your lips look so lonely…would they like to meet mine?" Kensi turns to him once again and he wonders if he's stepped over the line because there's no smile on her face. She looks serious but he sees something in her eyes. She stares at him for a few seconds before offering him a light smile and leaning in to softly connect her lips to his. This catches him off guard but he doesn't push her away. This is even better than what he dreamed of. She pulls back before he can kiss back, though, and smiles at him.

"A beer sounds great, actually." Deeks gives her his goofy smile and gets up. She follows him and they walk to the car. He has no idea of what happened for her to react like that but he's not complaining. The only question in his mind now is: does this means he's now allowed to kiss her whenever he feels like it? Somehow, he knows that the answer to that question is a big fat 'no'. He's okay with that…for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**. I have an owie in my lip. Will you kiss it better?**

Kensi walks in the hospital with an awful feeling on her stomach. This is not exactly the first time something like this happens to her but somehow this time seems to be a whole lot different. Maybe it's because her connection with Deeks is something she has never had before or maybe it's because he's the one who usually needs to come in her rescue, not that she would ever admit that out loud.

When Hetty tells her he's been shot, Kensi feels panic coursing through her body like a fire. She can't lose another man that has such an important role in her life (one that she's not quite ready to admit just how important it is). She can't lose another partner (seeing as it took everything she had in her to show up at work the day after Dom's death). But the bottom line is that she can't lose him.

Kensi can't lose Deeks; it's as simple as that. Well, it's not that simple but she doesn't find it in her to duel on that fact for now. She has a more important task at hand. She needs to see him, needs to make sure he's still alive and breathing. When she finally finds his room, after he's out of surgery, she breathes for the first time in what feels like hours. He's still under the effects of anesthesia but he is going to be just fine.

Kensi sits by his side, on a chair, and waits. He's going to wake up soon and Hetty told her to keep an eye on her partner. She knows Hetty understands that this need to be close to him right now goes way beyond the lame excuse of the 'already lost a partner before' but she doesn't say a word about it. She knows Callen probably understands this better than anyone else. In fact, she's pretty sure he figured it out way before she did. Well, there was the 'stuck, smitten, whatever' comment all those months ago when he was still Jason Wyler.

When Deeks finally opens his eyes, Kensi turns to him immediately and scoots her chair closer to his bed. He smiles when he sees her and closes his eyes again but remains awake. She knows what he's going through. She's been shot before, not surprises there. He has a bonus, though. When she woke up after being shot she was all alone because her team wasn't even allowed to be in the room. Her condition was too bad to allow visitors. Then he opens his eyes again and starts talking to her about details of his shooting. She answers all his questions because the truth is that he has the right to know, even though she has some problems with the victim investigating his own shooting just like Callen loves to do and that always manages to piss her off. After he's satisfied with her answers, Deeks closes his eyes again and Kensi understands he needs to rest.

She makes a move to get up but Deeks grabs her hand immediately and opens his eyes to meet hers.

"Please, stay!" Kensi nods and smiles before sitting back down on the chair. She knows just how lonely a hospital room can be. She's spent way too long in one to know what it feels like. She doesn't want her partner to be alone and the truth is that she wouldn't have left the hospital. She would have probably stayed outside his bedroom until he woke up. Then he smirks and Kensi feels like smiling again. She does that a lot when she's around him, she notices. She's not about to stop it. It feels too good.

"How's Fern?" Kensi laughs this time.

"You've only been gone for a few hours. She probably thinks you're still at work. I'll tell Callen or Sam to stop by later tonight and make sure she's okay." His smirk gets bigger and Kensi wonders what's about to come out of his mouth. It looks like being tired means nothing to Marty Deeks.

"Does that mean you're staying here with me tonight?" She feels his hand squeezing hers and sees the small smile on his lips.

"I know how awful it is to be completely alone in here. I'll stay if you want me to." Deeks nods and Kensi is suddenly aware that he makes no move to let go off her hand. She doesn't mind, and that's probably what surprises her the most. A few months ago she would have been scared with this kind of contact and with any other person (except for Callen and Sam) she would have been equally uncomfortable. Now, here and with him, it's comfortable.

"Are you okay?" She asks him because, even though she's sure no one is okay after getting shot, the way he keeps closing his eyes is scaring her. It's probably because this is not the Deeks she's used to see. He nods once again but she doesn't let that convince her. She needs to make sure he doesn't have a fever because that would mean something's wrong. He still refuses to let go off her hand so she touches his forehead with her lips to check his temperature. He's not too warm and she feels herself relax.

When she looks at him again she's sure he's going to be just fine. Deeks has a smirk on his face, no doubt because of the sort-of kiss she just gave him.

"You know, I have an owie in my lip…will you kiss it better?" Kensi doesn't have the courage to say no to this request. She tells herself that that's because he's in a hospital bed with two bullet holes in him. However, she knows it's a lot more than that.

Kensi leans in and kisses him. It's just a small peck but he seems satisfied enough. Kensi smiles and sits back on the chair. Deeks falls asleep a few minutes later, still holding onto her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**. There must be something wrong with my eyes…I can't take them off you!**

Deeks sits on his couch and stares at the TV in front of him. Fern is curled up on his side and he knows she's doing it because she's worried with him. That dog is too smart for her own good. He's still sore because of the two bullet holes in his chest but he's definitely feeling a lot better now that he's back home and not in a hospital bed anymore. Plus, it's a lot better when Kensi comes to visit him.

He knows she feels guilty and he would feel it too if their roles were reversed. However, he doesn't blame her for any of it and the proof of that is that he walked out of his own hospital bed with two bleeding bullet holes in his chest just to make sure she was okay and safe. He saved her life once again and it starts to become a rather normal thing for him to do. Sure, she's not exactly a damsel in distress but the amount of times she gets herself in danger is almost ridiculous. That's why he has this constant need to make sure she's okay. He needs to be sure that she's not being kidnapped by someone and that there's not a gun pointed at her. Some would call him crazy or even paranoid but those people never had Kensi Blye as their partner.

He wouldn't change this for anything, of course. He loves to be her partner. He just wishes she would be more careful sometimes. For example, it would be nice if she were to understand that getting between a bad guy with a gun and the person he actually wants to shoot is not a good idea. Getting herself in front of a moving car is not a bright idea either. Somehow, he just knows she won't change who she is just because he keeps warning her about those dangers. He's not even sure if he wants her to change.

She's Kensi Blye…what would she be like without that fiery personality and that trouble's magnet? Sam tells him he's lucky he doesn't have Callen as his partner. He's not sure about that. Sure, Callen has been shot more times than what she has but that doesn't necessarily means that she's any safer to work with. She has a level of insanity that goes a bit beyond the healthy level. Deeks knows that she has seen thing and done things that would make ordinary people have nightmares and the need to see a shrink for the rest of their life. He knows she copes with it as well as she can and that only makes him admire her more.

Suddenly, his doorbell rings and he's pulled out of his thoughts but doesn't even bother with getting out of the couch. He knows who's on the other side and knows that she has the key. She only rings the doorbell to let him know she's here and to make sure she doesn't catch him doing anything she doesn't want to see. Five seconds later he hears the key opening the door and Fern lifts her head from its place on the couch but doesn't get up either.

In any other occasion she would be by the door waiting for Kensi a long time ago but he's starting to notice she only leaves his side when Kensi is there with him. It's her way to make sure he's okay and it makes him see just how he and the dog are alike. The only time of the day in which he stops worrying about Kensi is when she walks through his front door and sits next to him on the couch. Of course, first he looks her up and down to try to see if she has any visible cuts or bruises.

Kensi closes the door behind her and he hears the sound of grocery bags. She sets them in the kitchen table and walks to him with a small smile on her face. There is no black-eye and no cut he can spot so he figures it is safe to assume she's okay. She pets Fern who wags her tail happily before sitting down on the couch next to him. Deeks can tell she's tired because she lets her head fall back and closes her eyes for a few seconds, relaxing for a bit. He just looks at her, wondering if she knows just how beautiful she is.

She opens her eyes back up and smiles at him.

"How are you feeling today?" Kensi asks the same thing every single day but he can't really hold it against her. He would be all over her too if she had just a small injury. That's why he assures her that he's feeling fine every single day and that she has absolutely nothing to worry about. Today he's feeling a bit daring and wants to try his luck. After all, that small peck on the lips while he was still in the hospital has been engraved in his memory for the past seven days (yes, because he has been counting them). If pick-up lines are the way to her heart then he's more than willing to use his best material with her.

"I think there's something wrong with my eyes…" Kensi frowns in confusion and looks at him. He knows that his smirk is a clear indication that he is up to no good but the fact that she does nothing to stop him makes him see just how much she trusts him. A few weeks ago she would have told him to stop right there and to not finish his sentence. Today she waits for his next words with curiosity written all over her face.

"I can't take them off you!" Kensi gives him a sweet smile and rests her head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of her head. It's not exactly the place he wants to kiss but it's still good. It makes him see she's comfortable enough around him to do such a thing and to allow him such a demonstration of affection. That's definitely one step in the right direction.

_X_

_X_

_**Hey there, dear readers. I know I haven't talked to you guys in a while but I've been incredibly busy and with not much free time on my hands. I would love to thank you all for your reviews by sending each and every single one of you a PM but I just don't have the time for that right now. In a few weeks things will hopefully be calmer and I'll do just that.**_

_**For now, this is my way to thank you. THANK YOU for all your reviews, alerts and favorites…that's what keeps me going. Keep them coming and I'll keep posting new chapters whenever I can. **_

_**Now, tell me what you think about this chapter and I'll update as soon as possible.**_

_*__Spoilers for the next chapter (because I'm feeling very happy today)__*_

_«"Enough with this, Callen! I'm not a baby and really hate it when you start treating me like one. Can't you just leave me alone for two minutes?" Callen is not the kind of guy who responds well at someone's anger but when Kensi is the one who is angry at him it gets worse. Sam knows it but Deeks has never seen him fighting like this before. It makes him see just how much he messed her up today. He knows they should have talked about the two kisses they shared and the thing that has been developing between them for weeks now. He didn't want to rush her. The 'kissing another woman' thing was just supposed to make her realize that her feelings for him were as deep as his were for her. Of course, he didn't think it would backfire like this.»_

_**So? What do you think?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**. I had to come talk to you. Sweetness is my weakness.**

Kensi Blye is angry. Well, there are a lot of thoughts that immediately pop into his brain when he realizes that but Marty Deeks is stubborn and tries to tell himself that that's the only reason why he doesn't let her out of his sight all day. He knows that she notices what he's doing but Kensi doesn't say a word about it. There are things that are hard for her to share and he gets that, or at least he tries to deal with that. Deeks can't pretend that it doesn't bother him. She is his partner, after all. They are supposed to trust each other blindly and they do, on the field. When it comes to anything not work related, she closes up.

He tries to make things right between them, tries to make her see that she can trust him. However, it ends up feeling like ramming his head against a brick wall over and over again. He can't really blame her for feeling like this. It's a miracle that she's not completely nuts after everything she had to go through. Losing her father wasn't easy but he knows that that's not the only reason why she has the need to put on the 'everything's okay' mask at all times. It's because of their work too. She works among men and has the insane thought that showing weakness in front of them will put her in the 'damsel in distress' position. She doesn't want that.

Deeks is almost sure that no one in the team would look at her any differently just because she showed the sensitive side of her. He's wrong. Well, technically, he's not entirely wrong because they don't start looking at her like someone who needs rescue. They start looking at her in an over-protective manner that he actually finds amusing. Callen doesn't let her out of his sight for more than two minutes at the time. Sam keeps looking at her from afar but doesn't dare to follow her like Callen does when she leaves the room. Deeks has to admit that Callen sure has courage. No one in their right mind would dare to follow Kensi Blye without expecting a well-aimed punch or even a kick. And Deeks knows exactly what her favorite place to hit a guy is. It makes him wince just thinking about it.

Deeks sighs once again and tries to focus on the papers on his desk. Callen and Sam are also filling some reports and Kensi is sitting on her desk but he's not sure if she's actually working. She has a distant look on her face that has been there for quite a while now. It scares him even more than her angry-self. He feels guilt crashing upon him right then and there. This is his fault. He was the one who kissed a woman, while undercover, when he was fully aware that Kensi was watching on the other room. She told him that the only reason why she was angry was because it was an unprofessional thing to do. He doesn't buy that, not even for a second, but those are the only words she shares with him during the rest of the day.

He tries to tell himself that the only reason why he kissed her was to keep his cover but he knows that's not the truth. He kissed her because Kensi was watching. And he ends up hating himself right after it happens. Kensi feels his eyes on her but doesn't turn to look at him. Instead, she sighs and gets up to leave. Callen gets up too, ready to follow her and that's when something stunning happens. She turns to Callen, the man who is the closest thing she has to a brother, with fire in her eyes and a look that would make the bravest of man run for cover and blows up at him.

"Enough with this, Callen! I'm not a baby and I really hate it when you start treating me like one. Can't you just leave me alone for two minutes?" Callen is not the kind of guy who responds well at someone's anger but when Kensi is the one who is angry at him it gets worse. Sam knows it but Deeks has never seen them fighting like this before. It makes him see just how much he messed her up today. He knows they should have talked about the two kisses they shared and the thing that has been developing between them for weeks now. He didn't want to rush her. The 'kissing another woman' thing was just supposed to make her realize that her feelings for him were as deep as his were for her. Of course, he didn't think it would backfire like this.

"If you don't want me to treat you like a baby, stop acting like one! You've been ignoring Deeks all day and you won't even look at him. I have no idea of what's going on and you won't tell me because we all know that the world could end tomorrow and you wouldn't share some feelings with us. For God's sake, we're trying to make you open up. Why do you think I've been following you around all day? Do you think that this is fun for me or that I have nothing better to do with my time?" Kensi doesn't calm down but no one really expected her to, not after what Callen said.

"Maybe I just don't have anything to talk about. Maybe I'm just having a bad day and the last thing I need is someone following me around. Leave me alone, Callen!" Sam gets up and Deeks understands he's going to try to stop this fight. He doesn't move, too stunned with what he's seeing. He never thought he would ever see Callen and Kensi fighting like this. However, as soon as Sam gets close enough and touches Callen's arm to calm him down, Callen backs away from him and says the words that everyone knows he regrets as soon as they leave his mouth. Well, everyone but Kensi.

"Maybe if you weren't so messed up people wouldn't have to walk away from you!" Kensi looks at him, in shock. Deeks gets up, knowing that he will probably have to follow her after she storms out of the room in anger. He should have known better, though. Kensi doesn't run away from things. Callen looks shocked with his own words and Sam has his eyes closed as if afraid to see what comes next. Kensi looks way from Callen and Deeks can swear that she is trying hard not to cry. She sighs and turns her back to them slowly, ready to start walking away. Callen, in an attempt to make things better, grabs her arm and tries to turn her around to talk to her. Kensi turns around in a quick movement and slaps him hard across the face before storming out of the bullpen.

Callen doesn't move and Deeks can tell by the look on his face that he's deeply sorry about his words. Sam gets ready to follow Kensi but Deeks stops him.

"I'll go…" Sam starts to protest but Deeks shuts him up again. "She's my partner and I'm the reason why she's like this. I'll go. You better get some ice for your partner's face. Trust me…that will hurt like a bitch tomorrow." Sam nods and Deeks takes off in search for his partner. He finds her outside, near the entrance. Her back is against the wall and she is sitting on the floor, her head buried in her hands. He sighs and sits next to her. Kensi doesn't look up but he knows she's not crying. She's too strong and too stubborn for that. He knows he needs to make things right with her but Deeks has the feeling that trying to bring that subject up now will only make it worse. So he does the only thing he can think that will lighten up the mood.

"I'm sorry but I had to come talk to you. Sweetness is my weakness…" Kensi lifts her head and looks at him, a very small smile gracing her lips. She meets his eyes for the first time since she has seen him kissing another woman and he sees just how hurt she is. He has the urge to call her his princess, pull her into his arms and make her stay there until she understands that she's the only woman he wants, _needs_. Yes, he needs to make things right but he will wait until she's calm enough to do that. She opens her mouth and he can tell by the look on her face that she's going to bring that up. He shakes his head to shut her off.

"We can talk about that tomorrow. Right now, you need to go home and relax. I'll drive you, okay?" Kensi understands his intentions and the reason why he doesn't want to talk about that now, or at least he thinks she does. She nods and he gets up, offering her his hand to help her up. She accepts it, much to his surprise, and he hoists her up. She looks at the door of the building and he sees the hesitation in her face.

"I'll go get your things. You can talk to Callen tomorrow. Or beat the crap out of him…Either way, it can wait until tomorrow. I'll be right back." Kensi nods and he goes back inside to get her things. Things between them are far from okay right now but at least she's allowing him to touch her and talk to her. At least she's not avoiding looking at him anymore. That's all he has the right to ask for, at least for now. Tomorrow he will make things right.


	10. Chapter 10

**. I know milk does a body good but how much have you been drinking?**

Deeks opens his eyes after waking up with his very annoying alarm clock. He usually doesn't get up this early but there's that thing about changing his routines that he follows now. He doesn't get up at the same time more than two days in a row. He never runs through the same pats more than two days in a row. It's tiring and it takes a lot of planning but it's worth it because he doesn't want to end up in a hospital bed with two bullet holes in him anytime soon. Better yet, he doesn't want to put his team in danger because of his predictable routines. So, Marty Deeks gets up at 5 in the morning and drags himself to the bathroom. Fern doesn't show up and he's guessing that she's probably asleep at this hour. He can't blame her.

After a refreshing shower, Deeks walks to the kitchen and grabs an apple. Fern is on the couch, looking at him. He can tell that she just woke up and has no intentions of leaving her comfortable bed. Deeks smiles and shakes his head. He grabs a bit of bread and gives it to her, patting her head while she chews happily.

"Be a good girl today and I'll see if I can convince Kensi to come over tonight, okay?" He knows that it's crazy but he can almost swear that she understands every word he says and that she looks almost happy with the thought of seeing Kensi. Deeks grabs his keys and leaves the house. He drives to the beach and parks on the parking lot. He takes his surfboard out of the car and enjoys the quietness of the beach at that hour. There are no tourists around. In fact, there are only a couple of people there and they don't seem to pay any attention to him. That's exactly how he likes it. While getting ready to start his morning, Deeks thinks about the events of the previous day and about ways to make things right with Kensi.

He can't deny his feelings for her and he knows that she's well aware of them. However, it seems like the wrong move can throw him back to the starting line in a matter of seconds. Well, that kiss with another woman hadn't been exactly a smart move but he really thought it would make her see and admit her feelings for him. The rest of the day had been awful to him. Just knowing that she wouldn't even look at him made him sick. That's probably why he actually got a little bit happy with the opportunity of driving her home after her awful fight with Callen, her closest friend. Sure, things weren't okay but at least she looked at him and allowed him to do that for her. That was definitely a good thing. Today, though, he needs to talk to her and try to explain her why he did what he did the day before. He needs her to know that the only woman he can think about is her. He needs her to know that there's no one else he'd rather be with, even though they are not even together _yet_.

Deeks finally starts surfing, trying to block all the thoughts outside and focus on the task at hand. He stays on the sea for a few hours and when he finally decided to leave he looks at the time and smiles. He still has over one hour before he has to go pick up Kensi to her house. Deeks puts the surfboard back on the car and starts driving. She'll learn the true definition of unpredictable.

X

When he parks outside her house only twenty minutes later Deeks knows that this can end either very well or very badly. He's hoping that they will be able to solve things between them before they have to go to work but, when it comes to Kensi, things tend to end in a way no one plans. He gets out of the car and walks to her front door. He knocks on her door and waits just a few minutes before she opens the door.

"Good morning, sunshine!" He can tell that she just woke up and that's all part of his plan. She opens the door wider to let him in with an annoyed look on her face. He can tell that she's about to either yell at him or punch him but he shows her a box and her mood improves immediately.

"You brought donuts?" Deeks nods amused with this sudden change of his partner's mood…and all because of donuts. Kensi closes the door behind him and reaches for the box but Deeks stops her. She looks at him confused and Deeks realizes then and there that maybe things aren't that messed up between them.

"You can have your donuts after you shower. I know I'll have to wait forever if you start eating before you start getting ready. They'll be here, waiting for you until you're showered." Kensi rolls her eyes but doesn't argue with him. She goes to the bathroom to take a shower and Deeks starts making them coffee. It comes as a bit of a surprise for him but he can already locate every single thing he needs on her kitchen, even though he's only been there 5 times before. A few minutes later he hears the door of the bedroom opening and is expecting her to go to her bedroom to put some clothes on. However when he turns around his eyes almost pop out of his skull.

Kensi Blye is standing there, a donut on one hand and her hand extended, waiting for him to hand her the coffee. It's a good thing that she seems focused on the newspaper on the table and not on him because Deeks is almost sure that he is blushing. He hands her the coffee without a word but when she goes to get some milk out of the fridge he is sure that this is going to be the death of him. Kensi is wearing nothing but a fluffy white towel around her body. Her hair is still wet and he's guessing that she only dried it with a towel. The worst part is that the damn towel doesn't even provide much of a view-blocker. It only reaches mid-thigh and leaves him imagining the rest of her body, the one that it actually hides. He doesn't know if she's doing this on purpose, to torture him, or if she's doing it innocently. Somehow, he knows she is doing this to torture him. Kensi Blye is not the innocent type of girl. That's probably why he can't stop the words that leave his mouth.

"I know milk does a body good but how much have you been drinking?" Kensi turns back to him with a small smile on her face but that's not exactly the part of her body he's paying attention to. He is aware that he's openly staring at her body but Kensi doesn't seem to mind. Instead, she walks closer to him (so close that it wouldn't take much of an effort to connect his lips with hers) and whispers in his ear, making him tremble slightly.

"Consider this as payback for the little stunt you pulled yesterday. Try to make me jealous again and I can assure you that this is as close as you're ever going to get to seeing me naked. Are we clear, Deeks?" He just nods, unable to form a coherent sentence. She laughs and kisses his cheek just to tease him a little bit more before turning and walking to her bedroom to put some clothes on. Deeks allow himself to smile softly when she does, knowing that things are not as bad as he thought. Then his smile drops when another thought takes over his brain. Somehow, he knows that this revenge is just starting. Oh boy…


	11. Chapter 11

**. You make me melt like hot fudge on a sundae. **

Deeks has long given up trying to figure out what Kensi is going to do next.

There's really no point in it. Why would one spend his time trying to predict something completely unpredictable?

Completely pointless…too bad he only reaches that conclusion a few months after starting to work with her.

As he walks in the bullpen that morning, with Kensi by his side, he's not sure of how this morning is going to turn out.

Kensi slapped Callen the day before.

Sure, he probably deserved it but that doesn't mean things won't be awkward. Everyone knows that Callen is like a brother to Kensi and he can only imagine how badly it hurt het to hear him say those things to her.

Kensi didn't say a word about it on the way to work and he didn't dare to mention it, afraid that the wrong reference would further upset her.

Sam is sitting on his desk and looks up from the papers he's working on as soon as they walk in.

Deeks sees the worried look on his face.

Kensi ignores it and sits on her chair, turning on her computer in the process.

Sam looks at Deeks, waiting for something close to a non-verbal answer that they both know he can't give while she's in the room. Deeks shrugs because the truth is that he has no idea of what's going on inside her brain and doesn't have the guts to ask her.

He is pushy and often makes her angry with his non-stopping questions but he also knows that there are times in which she just needs to calm down.

He sits on his desk and waits for Callen to walk in. This has the potential to be the start of a war in the middle of the office. Kensi's fiery temper and Callen's bad response when it comes to her anger can be very dangerous when mixed together and he's just starting to understand that.

When Callen walks in, Kensi doesn't look up. Deeks does and so does Sam but Callen's attention is not focused on them. Deeks can't really blame him for it.

Callen puts his things on his desk and walks to Kensi. She still shows no reaction, just continues to type something on her computer.

Deeks and Sam can't look away. It's like seeing a terrible accident. You know what's about to happen and you know it will be awful but you just can't bring yourself to look away.

Then he finally speaks and they are all aware that this can be very bad. "Kensi, we need to talk about what happened yesterday."

Kensi actually looks up, surprising the three men in the room. "About the case?"

Callen shakes his head, confused with her reaction. "No, about what happened before you left."

Kensi shakes her head and goes back to her computer. "Then there's nothing to talk about."

Callen tries to talk once again but Kensi cuts him off. "To all intents and purposes, you're my boss Callen. If you want to talk about anything work-related then go ahead. If it's going to be something personal, it can wait."

Callen doesn't give up and Sam visible tenses when he talks again. Deeks understands that Sam knows Callen should shut up. "No, there is no way in hell I'm letting us go down this road. We're going to talk about this, and we're going to do it right now, Kensi!"

Kensi looks up at him and sends him a look that gives Deeks goose-bumps. "How are you going to make me talk? I'm rather curious about that."

Callen seems even angrier than before. "I can't make you talk but I can make you listen. I don't care if I have to tie you to a damn chair. You're going to listen to what I have to say."

Kensi gets up out of anger, then. Her eyes give her away, though. Deeks sees right through her 'I'm so angry right now' mask. She's not. She's hurt. "I don't feel like listening to you right now, Callen. And I don't think this is the place to have this discussion."

Callen doesn't seem to notice just how sad and hurt she is so he continues. "I don't care about that. We're going to talk and we're going to do it now. I can't spend the rest of the day working right by you without knowing that things are fine between us."

Deeks wants to get up and stop this. He wants to grab her arm and drag her away with him because Callen has no idea of how much he's making her hurt right now. Sam grabs his arm when's he's getting ready to do so and shakes his head. He can see it too. Why is that he's the only one who has the need to protect her from all the hurt he's inflicting upon her?

Kensi sighs but her 'anger' doesn't falter. "Things are fine between us, Callen. Are you happy now?"

It doesn't take a very well trained federal agent to know that she's lying. "Do you think I'm stupid? Come on, let's go outside and talk."

Kensi shakes her head and Deeks sees she's fighting not to show them all just how sad she feels inside because of this. "You were right, yesterday. And I'm going to be completely honest with you. I trust you, probably more than what I should. The day I finally realized that I knew that sooner or later this would happen. Sooner or later you'd grow tired of my commitment issues and my personality. I have to say, though, you resisted for way longer than what I expected you to. So thank you, Callen, for being such a good friend for so many years. Don't worry, we're professionals and things won't change while at work. I've been getting ready for this day for years now. I knew you'd eventually walk out on me too."

Her voice is nothing more than a whisper by now and Deeks can see she's starting to fight tears too. "Thank you for everything, Callen."

She walks away without another word. Callen just stares at her retreating form, frozen.

Sam lets go of his arm and Deeks gets up to go after his partner.

He sees the look on Callen's face and it scares him. He looks like someone who has just lost his last family member. Deeks wants to hate him for what he's been putting Kensi through but he knows Callen feels bad enough as it is. He pats the man's back and goes after Kensi.

He finds her sitting on the archives room, a dusty room on the back of the building. It's the first time Deeks steps foot in this room but he knows this is Kensi's favorite hiding spot.

She is sitting on the floor, her back against a white wall. He can see the tears in her cheeks but her eyes are closed as if trying to keep the remaining ones inside. His heart clenches and he just wants to take all the pain away from her.

He sits next to her.

They stay like that for a few minutes, surrounded by a comfortable silence.

Then she speaks, her voice low, soft and barely masking the emotions present inside of her. "I know I look weak right now but I just need a few minutes. I'll be back to my normal self before you know it, I promise."

Deeks laughs slightly and pulls her closer to him, making her rest her head against his shoulder. She doesn't even try to pull back so he wipes away her tears without making her lift her head. "You make me melt like hot fudge on a sundae, princess. Just take your time. I'll be right here, by your side."

Kensi lifts her head and looks into his eyes.

Then, without warning, she kisses him. It's a soft kiss and he responds to her with the same amount of emotions. That's what she needs and he's more than willing to give it to her. He's not sure if things are already back to normal between them but this is good, it's right. This is what he wants and there's not a shadow of a doubt on his mind about that.


	12. Chapter 12

**. All those curves and me with no brakes…**

The second time he sees her in nothing but a towel, Deeks is sure that she's doing it on purpose.

He walks in when she opens the door with a sleepy look on her face.

He hands her the coffee and the donuts but, once again, doesn't allow her to start eating before she showers.

She calls him cruel but he's not. He just knows how long he will have to wait for her if he allows her to start diving into the coffee and donuts before she starts getting ready.

As she walks out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on and her hair still wet, Deeks is glad to be standing behind a counter that hides him from the waist down.

Kensi doesn't seem to want to give up easily this time, though. She sits next to him, on one of the chairs she keeps in her kitchen. Deeks looks at his partner and sees that look on her eyes, the one that tells him she knows exactly what she's doing and has no intentions of stopping any time soon.

He would have happily amused her any other day but today is different. They need to make things right.

Well, things between them are obviously right but he has the need to help Callen out with this.

He figures that that happens because if this was the other way around he would like to receive Callen's help. He saw the other man's broken look when Kensi walked away from him. He knows that had to hurt, even more than what he let on.

So Deeks sighs and sits on another chair.

Kensi seems to sense the sudden change on his mood and frowns. "Is everything okay?"

Deeks looks at her, trying to keep his eyes trained on her face and not on the other parts of her body that seem to pull them like strong magnets. "We need to talk about this whole situation between you and Callen."

Kensi thinks he's joking for a second but the serious look on his face tells her otherwise. "Deeks, Callen and I are capable of making our own decisions and solving our own problems without anyone else's help. This has nothing to do with you."

Deeks shakes his head because he knows she's just trying to put the wall back up. "You can try to pretend everything's okay and that you are capable of handling having a professional relationship with Callen but we both know that's fake. Look, you might say I don't know you but I do. I know you're feeling down right now and that you don't want anyone else to see that. But I'm right here, Kensi. And trust me, I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon."

Kensi looks down to her coffee and when she speaks again her voice is so soft he almost doesn't recognize it. "Callen was a great friend. It was great while it lasted. I'm okay with this, Deeks. I'm a professional and I'll be able to work with Callen even though we're not friends anymore. You have nothing to worry about."

Deeks lets out a weak laugh. "You think that's what I'm worried about? Kensi, I know you will be nothing but completely professional while at work. I'm not worried about my partner. I'm worried about this stubborn woman in front of me that I'm happy to call my friend. You think I don't know you well enough but we both know that's a lie. And right now I can see that sadness and hurt you're trying so hard to keep inside of you. I saw them yesterday while you were arguing with Callen. I saw how hard you tried to make everyone else believe it was just anger."

Kensi looks at him and gives him a small sad smile. "Didn't fool you?"

Deeks laughs a bit once again. "You can never fool me. I'm not going to push you to talk about something you don't want to but I want you to know you can tell me anything."

Kensi sighs and looks him straight in the eye once again. "Callen knows me, Deeks. He knows I have major commitment issues and he told me he could handle them. He was the first person I really trusted after my father's death. And I thought that it was okay because he would never leave me. I thought he would always be there for me. I convinced myself that he would never say things like the ones he shouted at me the other day. I know I was naïve but the truth is that he has always been there for me. It just hurts to know he won't be there the next time I need him to be."

She finishes with something very close to a sob that makes Deeks heart clench. He wants nothing more than to take away all the hurt and the pain away from her. However, he needs to help her get through this. "Kensi, you're seeing things where they don't exist. Sure, Callen told you some pretty awful things but you know he didn't mean them. That guy looks at you like a little sister. When you turned your back on him yesterday he looked so broken. The thing is that you think everyone is going to end up leaving you. That's not true. There are people who never leave, no matter how badly you wish they would sometimes. Callen is one of those people. Trust me when it comes to this one. That guy would never turn his back on you, no matter what."

Kensi doesn't even try to stop the tear that makes its way down her cheek.

Deeks wipes it away and she looks at him. She knows what he has just said is true.

She nods with a small smile on her face and Deeks can't help but smile back at her.

Somehow, he knows things will be okay between her and Callen. Kensi gets up to get ready for work.

Deeks starts grabbing the empty cups of coffee to throw them away.

Suddenly, two arms hug him from behind and Deeks turns around to gather her in his arms and return her hug.

But a hug is not exactly what she has in mind and Deeks understands that after just a few seconds.

It starts off innocently enough but it quickly heats up.

She looks at him with a smile on her face and leans in to kiss him. He meets her halfway and their mouths join for a passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless. She distracts him with her kiss and her hands start making their way to the hem of his shirt.

He only realizes what she's doing when her warm hands meet his abs, skin to skin.

Deeks pulls away from her lips when air becomes an issue but attacks her neck, making her moan softly.

He feels his blood starting to travel south but Kensi's voice makes him stop and look at her flushed face. "We need to go to work…"

She sounds reluctant and he can tell she doesn't really want to leave but the guys would be able to tell something had happened if they walked in late and with big smiles on their faces. He leaves one last passionate kiss on her lips before letting her go. She gives him a small peck on the lips and walks to her bedroom to get ready.

As soon as the door closes behind her, Deeks smiles and mutters under his breath: "All those curves and me with no brakes…"


	13. Chapter 13

**. If I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?**

Deeks drives home after the long day of work and is suddenly invaded with images of his partner. The way she kissed him that morning is not something easy to forget and he has the sudden urge to turn back around and drive to her house instead. However, things between her and Callen are still tense and he's not sure if she wants to be alone or not.

They manage to disguise it well while at work, Callen and Kensi that is. Callen acts like the regular boss and she pretends everything's okay. Sure, she doesn't really fool anyone but she still tries her best to look nothing but professional. What gives them away are the little glances, the hurt and sadness in their eyes, the way they avoid touching each other at all costs and the way she does her best to never be alone in the room with the one who used to be her best friend.

He parks on his street and goes inside.

Fern is already there waiting for him and he pets her before feeding her. He doesn't even bother denying that the small puppy is adorable and a great distraction in the end of the day.

Deeks sits on the couch and turns on the TV with nothing better to do.

That's when her kiss makes its way to his mind once again. Why can't he just forget about it?

He knows he can't try to make things go faster. Kensi needs to take her own time. She has commitment issues and needs to learn how to fully trust him and rely on him before she accepts this thing they have going on. He wishes he could call it a relationship but things are too damn complicated to be labeled. For now, he's happy to call it their 'messy affair'. Sure, if Kensi ever heard him refer to them like this she would probably slap him and cause harm on something he deeply cherishes.

Yes, because he has seen her practicing shooting someone on a place no one should ever do it.

That's probably why he's so surprised when his phone vibrates on his pocket and her name flashes on the screen. His over-protectiveness kicks in and he immediately fears for the worst.

He is sure his voice is anything but calm when he answers the phone. "Is everything okay?"

Her light laughter comes through the phone and he allows himself to let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, Deeks. Everything's fine."

He should probably be quiet and let her continue but it's stronger than him. "Forgive me for caring, then. It's just that you're not the kind of person who calls me only one hour after you last saw me unless you have something important to say or unless you need my help with something, which I highly doubt."

Kensi laughs again and Deeks smiles. Just hearing her laughing makes him happy. How messed up is that? "Actually, I could use your help with something."

Deeks frowns. "What have you done?"

Kensi doesn't laugh this time and sounds outraged on the phone. He can picture her angry face, the fire in her eyes and has to shake his head because he knows what comes next in his mind. Picturing her naked and on his bed is not something he can do while talking to her on the phone. She would probably understand what is going on and drive there just to kick his ass. "Why do you automatically assume I've done something wrong?"

He smiles because that's his natural reaction when it comes to her. "I didn't ask what you have done wrong. I asked what you have done. You were the one who automatically assumed I thought that."

She sighs on the other end, obviously annoyed with this conversation. "Can you help me or not?"

Deeks laughs and finally relaxes fully. "What do you need?"

She sighs again and her voice is low when she answers, almost as if she is embarrassed with what she's saying. "I'm at the bar I usually come to. Can you come over?"

He frowns, worried once again. "Sure but what's wrong?"

"Can you promise me you won't laugh or make fun of me for this?"

He has the feeling this is going to be good. "I promise. Now, out with it woman."

"There is a really annoying guy who has been staring at me ever since I walked in. He came to talk to me a few minutes ago and I told him I was waiting for my boyfriend. Now he keeps staring at me, waiting for my boyfriend to show up. Can you come over and help me out? I really don't feel like going home yet…"

Deeks can't help but laugh. He tries not to but it's so amusing. Kensi Blye asking him for help to keep a guy away from her is the best thing he has heard all day. Scratch that. It's the best thing he has heard all month. However, she doesn't seem to understand the irony in this situation and hangs up on him without even giving him the chance to apologize. Deeks tries to call her again but she ignores the phone so he gets up and grabs his car keys. Fern lifts her head and he pets her. "I'll be right back. I need to go safe Kensi and bring her back here, back to safety."

He is still smiling when he gets in the car and drives away to meet Kensi. As soon as he walks inside the bar he spots the probably angry brunette on a boot. And he understands why he she wants his help. The guy who is talking to her is freaking huge. He has muscles that could compete with Sam's and the face of someone who doesn't know how to take a no for an answer. She could handle it but she would rather not get in trouble in a bar she enjoys.

Deeks walks to them and hears the man talking. "You don't need to pretend you have a boyfriend. Let me just get you a drink."

Kensi shakes her head. "I already told you I'm waiting for my boyfriend. He's just running a bit late."

The man is about to sit on the boot but Kensi gives him one of those looks that would make anyone cower and he gets up again. "Well, a guy who leaves a pretty young thing waiting for so long can't be that much of a man. Why don't you let me show you what a real man would do with someone like you?"

And that's his cue to save her. Deeks walks to the boot and gives Kensi a light smile when she turns to meet his eyes, right before bending over and kissing her senseless right in front of the other guy. She kisses him back with passion and the reason why he's doing this suddenly shifts. He's not doing this to keep the other guy away and they both know it. The only thing on his mind is Kensi and the way she can make him melt with one touch of her lips. However, when she bites his lip in a not-so-gentle manner, he knows he's going to pay for laughing about this. They pull back and he smiles at her again. Kensi gives him a sweet and fake-shy smile. The man nods at Deeks when he turns to him and walks away without a second glance.

Deeks sits next to Kensi and takes a sip of her drink before turning to meet her eyes. She is thinking of ways to make him pay for laughing like that over the phone, he can tell. Any other woman would have been happy because he came here and saved her. He knows things with Kensi are never going to be that easy and that's just one of the many things he likes about her.

He tries his luck anyway, resting one arm on her shoulders and ignoring the look she gives him. "If I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

Kensi actually smiles with this and kisses his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder. He knows this is not the end of this situation and that she would get her revenge but for now he's comfortable and he can tell she is too. That's all that matters.

Of course, he will probably stop feeling this good when she decides what to do to make him pay.


	14. Chapter 14

**. Your legs look cold. Would you like me to warm them up?**

He has to admit that this time he doesn't mean to use that sentence as a pick-up line but she seems to take it as one and he doesn't correct her.

X

It's their day off and Deeks is sitting on his couch, thinking of what to do to enjoy his day. He knows he could grab his surfboard but that doesn't seem to please him. He knows why. He wants to do something with Kensi and he is trying hard to think about something she would enjoy doing. Sure, it sounds a lot easier said than done.

Deeks knows she likes to spend her days-off doing absolutely nothing or going shopping. That depends on her mood. Suggesting anything for them to do together is a bold move but he really feels like being with her today, for some reason he'd rather not think about too much.

Kensi is probably still a bit mad at him for what he did to her the night before. He tried not to laugh but the simple thought of hearing Kensi Blye asking for his help to keep a guy away from her still amuses him beyond comprehension. She's strong and independent. Sure, it started to make some sense after he saw the man but it was still amusing. Could she really blame him for laughing on the phone? Well, she didn't seem that pissed afterwards but when it comes to Kensi and her weird mood swings he's just not sure of what to think. It's better for him if he doesn't even try to guess what is going on inside that brain of hers. He likes his head on the top of his shoulders and his twins unharmed thank-you-very-much.

Suddenly a thought comes to him and he jumps from the couch, startling Fern who was fast asleep on the floor by his feet. He grabs his phone, his keys and his surfboard and puts everything on his car. Then he pets Fern and gives her a treat before locking the door and driving away with one destination clear on his mind.

When he rings her doorbell he expects her to give him a confused look and ask him what he's doing there on their day off. That's not what happens. It's just another proof that he can't even try to guess what is going on inside her head. She opens the door wearing a shirt that is too big for her, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail and a sleepy look on her face. She's barefoot and her long tanned legs will be engraved in his memory for weeks to come. She opens the door wider to let him in and he does, with a smile on his face.

Kensi lays on the couch and lets on a yawn, one of the cutest things he has ever seen her doing. He sits next to the couch, on the floor of her living room, and strokes her hair. Kensi doesn't open her eyes but smiles slightly and doesn't try to push him away so that's definitely a good sign.

They stay like that for a few seconds but it is Kensi who breaks the silence, opening her eyes and staring into his bright blue ones. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

Deeks lets out a laugh but keeps his hand on her hair. "You do realize that it's 11 a.m., right?"

Kensi shrugs and keeps her eyes trained on his, as if trying to see his soul. "I got home at 3 a.m. last night as I'm sure you know. I was tired and needed to sleep. You still didn't answer my question. Shouldn't you be having one of your laziness moments and be lying on your couch doing absolutely nothing?"

Deeks leans in and gives her a quick peck on the lips because he can't hold back anymore. She doesn't seem to mind and gives him a sleepy but happy smile when he pulls back. "I had an idea. Get ready and come with me."

Kensi frowns. "Can't we just stay here all day?"

The idea sounds appealing but he really wants to follow through with his plan this time. He shakes his head. "No, I'm taking you to the beach. Now, get up and stop being lazy. I'll wait here for you while you get ready. Don't take too long."

The way he speaks leaves no room for her to say no so Kensi gets up with a small smile on her face and walks away to the bathroom to get ready. Deeks sits on her couch and waits for her. It seems like things are fine between them and that she has gotten over what he did yesterday. When she walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later he can't help but feel slightly disappointed. She's already fully dressed. She walks to him and leans down for a real kiss this time. She connects their lips and gives him a breathtaking kiss that makes him regret not accepting her offer to spend the entire day in her house. He kisses her back and she lets out a soft moan when his tongue starts massaging hers. When air becomes an issue they pull back and smile at each other.

She's the first one to speak. "That's how you say good morning, Deeks."

He laughs and gets up, following her to the kitchen where she grabs an apple. She's wearing some shorts and a t-shirt that fits her just right. "You're wearing a bikini, right?"

Kensi turns to him with a big smile on her face. "Not really…I was thinking about going topless today. I hate the white bikini marks."

His mouth opens slightly just with the thought of seeing Kensi topless but she punches his arm playfully to snap him out of it. "I was joking, Deeks. Mind out of the gutter, please."

He just laughs and follows her out of the house and to his car. This is going to be a fun day, he can feel it.

X

The sun is beginning to set in the horizon but he doesn't feel like going home.

It was a great day and he doesn't want it to end. They had fun together and he wants to keep this day in his memory forever. Kensi is sitting on the towel with a relaxed and carefree smile on her face. He puts his surfboard on the sand and sits next to her. Kensi turns to him and gives him a small peck on the lips, making his smile grow.

"You were amazing out there."

"I tend to be good when I want to impress the audience."

Kensi laughs and he just wants to make her his forever. "You don't need to surf to impress me but I appreciate the effort."

Deeks leans in and kisses her. Her lips are soft and warm against his and she tastes like something so sweet he can only describe as Kensi. He pulls back and hears her whimper of protest but drops a kiss on her neck and pulls her closer.

"Your legs look cold. Would you like me to warm them up?" Yes, he doesn't mean it as a pick-up line but she seems to understand it as one.

Kensi smirks and leans in to whisper in his ear the words that have the potential to be the dead of him. "It's getting rather chilly in here. Why don't you take me home and warm me up? And I'm not talking just about my legs…"

Deeks doesn't hesitate.

He stands up and offers her his hand to hoist her up.

Kensi accepts it while laughing and in a matter of minutes he's driving them both to her house.


	15. Chapter 15

**. That outfit would look great in a crumpled heap on my bedroom floor.**

Deeks wakes up with the bright sunlight that is streaming through the window and hitting his eyes.

It takes him just a few minutes to become aware of his surroundings but when he does, a sleepy but content smile takes over his features.

He is laying on Kensi's bed and not his own. She's resting on his arms, fast asleep and with a small smile adorning her face. One of his hands is resting on her naked waist and she is pressed to his side.

He's dreamt of waking up like this multiple times before but not even his best fantasy can compare to the real thing.

Her skin is warm and smooth and he can't help but run his fingertips to trace every inch of it.

Then he remembers the things they did the night before and his smile gets even bigger.

He had Kensi Blye begging for his touch between sharp intakes of breath and breathless moans.

And it blew his mind.

She actually allowed him to take control, something that managed to turn him on even more than what he already was.

It's not every day that you get to see Kensi so open and accepting his dominance so willingly. He's getting turned on just with the thought of it.

Then she starts to stir and he decides to wake her up properly.

Deeks leans down and starts dropping small kisses on her naked shoulders, on her neck, cheeks, and forehead and by the time his lips reach her mouth she's already awake and with a big smile on her face.

He gives her a mind-blowing kiss that she eagerly returns but they both know they can't go any further than that.

They have to get up and start to get ready for work. Besides, he still needs to go to his house to change clothes and feed Fern.

They pull back when air becomes an issue and Deeks looks into her eyes. "That's how you say good morning, right?"

Kensi laughs and nods, hiding her head on the crock of his neck and leaving a kiss there.

He pulls her even closer but she's the one who breaks their comfortable silence this time. "We need to get ready for work."

Deeks nods and pecks her lips before getting up. He starts walking to the bathroom but pauses halfway there and turns to her, who is still on the bed with the sheets wrapped around her naked body. "Want to wash my back?"

Kensi laughs but he doesn't wait for her answer. Instead he walks to her and scoops her up in his arms to carry her to the bathroom.

X

They manage to hide it from the guys at work.

Deeks is sure that the only reason why they manage to pull that off is because things are still tense between Kensi and Callen and everyone's attention is focused on that and not on the glint in their eyes.

The day starts like any other regular day, except for the small fact that Kensi doesn't even bother pretending she's not in a good mood. It's not like he can keep his smile off his face either but everyone is already used to that when it comes to him.

Deeks takes Fern to her usual place. They found out a while ago that she doesn't enjoy being left alone in the house all day and it usually ends badly. And by ends badly it means that she takes pleasure into ruining every piece of cloth Deeks leaves on the floor. That's why he brings her to work now. Hetty doesn't mind that…well, everyone finds her too cute to resist so no one minds that. She has a basket to lie down right next to Hetty's desk and that's where she usually spends her day, with the older woman who enjoys the company.

Kensi sits on her desk, typing something on her computer, when Callen walks in.

As soon as he does, Kensi does something that makes everyone's jaw drop, including Callen's.

She gets up from her chair and walks until she's standing directly in front of Callen. She's smiling and Deeks is not sure if he should be happy or scared with that.

It's what she does next that manages to surprise everyone beyond words.

She throws herself at Callen, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Callen drops his things to the floor and wraps his arms around her to return the hug, even though it seems too tight to be comfortable for the two of them.

Sam is staring at them with a confused look on his face and Deeks can't look away either.

Callen is the first one to speak and his voice is no louder than a whisper but they can still hear it. "I didn't mean any of those things, Kensi. And I will never walk away from you. You're my little sister."

Kensi nods and pulls back, a smile still on her face. She looks happy and relaxed, something only Deeks had the privilege to see in the past few days. "I know. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. Can we just go back to being us?"

Callen nods and kisses her forehead. "I'd like that. And by the way, your slap hurt like hell."

Kensi laughs and gives him a kiss on the cheek before returning back to her desk. Callen smiles but it turns into a frown when he looks at Deeks. He stares at him for a few seconds and Deeks knows Callen is aware of what happened between them when he shakes his head and laughs, as if he was expecting this to happen all along. Deeks just smiles and goes back to his paperwork without a word, ignoring Sam's questioningly looks.

X

They are working on a case later on and they need to go undercover to figure out some very important details about the guy they are investigating. Deeks hates assignments in which he has to wear a suit. It's not comfortable to walk around in a suit while at work and it gets even worse when he has to take off running after a suspect.

He finishes fixing his tie and walks to the bullpen. Callen and Sam are already there, waiting for him and Kensi and wearing suits too.

Of course, the good part of going undercover with fancy outfits is that he gets to see Kensi in a revealing dress.

This time is not different. She has a black dress that fits her every curve and that reaches mid-thigh. The high heels make her legs look like they go on for miles and Deeks has the sudden feeling that the temperature in the room increased when she walked in looking like that. Maybe it's because he can't help but think that he ran his hands over those magnificent curves the night before and that he got to kiss every inch of her bare skin.

He shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts and follows the three other members of the team as they walk out of the building and towards the cars.

He waits until they are inside the car to lean in and leave a sweet kiss on her neck. "That outfits would look great in a crumpled heap on my bedroom floor."

Kensi smirks and he starts driving to avoid making Callen and Sam suspicious. "I won't let you forget that thought, just so you know."


	16. Chapter 16

**. If I were to ask you for sex, would your answer be the same as the one for this question?**

Deeks wakes up and looks around. He's all alone in the bed, something not very normal.

It's been two months since he and Kensi first slept together and ever since then they didn't spend one single night apart again. They would stay at her house some nights and they would stay at his on other nights. It was an arrangement that made them both happy.

They have yet to define what this is but Deeks doesn't feel like that's absolutely necessary. They trust each other and he knows she would never start anything with him just for sex. Sure, it's mind-blowing sex but he knows Kensi would never throw away a partnership or a friendship because of that. She doesn't need to say it because he knows her feelings for him are as strong as his are for her. It would be nice to hear her say it but a guy has to know how to pick his battles and that's just not worth fighting for that hard.

However, waking up all alone in his bed that morning makes something inside of him snap. Maybe they do need to talk about this because he's sure that he wants to wake up next to her every single day for the rest of his life. He wants to fall asleep with her on his arms every single night. He wants to come home to her after a long day of work. Would that be that much to ask?

Deeks gets up and finds his boxers on the floor of the bedroom. He puts them on and walks to the kitchen. He knows that Kensi is there because if she were in the bathroom Fern would be either waiting for her by the door or lying on the bed next to him.

His suspicions are confirmed when he sees her sitting on the kitchen table with a newspaper on her hands and a mug of coffee in front of her.

He clears his throat to alert her of his presence but she doesn't even bother putting the newspaper down. "I'm a very well trained federal agent. Did you really think you could be that silent and walk in here without me realizing it?"

Deeks lets out a small laugh and takes the newspaper away from her so he can kiss her good morning. She accepts his kiss with a smile and kisses him back. When they pull back, Deeks sits across from her with a somewhat serious expression on his face.

Kensi frowns. "What's wrong?"

He sighs because he knows she won't take this as an easy talk. "We need to talk about us."

Kensi looks at him a bit shocked. "What about us?"

He doesn't try to pretend that there is nothing bothering him. There is and Kensi knows that just by the look on his face. "What are we?"

Kensi sighs and looks away from him for a few seconds. "Why do we need to define this, Deeks? Things are good the way they are. I don't think we need to have this discussion."

He knew she would react like this. "Yes, we do. Kensi, you know that my feelings for you go way beyond a simple friendship and I need to know this isn't just sex for you."

She looks back at him. "What if it is? What if I see this thing between us as just sex and nothing else?"

He doesn't allow her words to upset him because he knows she doesn't mean that. "We both know it isn't."

She looks into his eyes, suddenly not so scared anymore. "If you know what I feel there's no need for us to have this conversation."

Deeks sighs once again and tries to hold her hand but she takes it away from his reach. "Kensi, I'm going to want the whole package and you know that. I want to take you out on dates, I want to announce the whole world you're mine, I want to get down on one knee, I want to see you walk down the aisle and I want to come home after a long day and find you here with our kids ready to make my whole day better. I'm not asking you to marry me right now but I need to know that we're on the same page about this and that you will at least consider it once I pop the question."

Kensi looks down to her lap, avoiding his eyes once again. He lifts her head and makes her look into his eyes. He knows this is too much to take in but he needs her to know all those things. "I want to make you happy, Kensi. I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. Trust me, princess, you won't get rid of me. I just need to know you're on board."

Kensi pries her chin away from his fingers and gets up. He can see the tears in her eyes before she turns around to face the kitchen window. She stays like that for a few seconds and he ends up being the one who makes the next move. Deeks gets up and wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind and resting his chin on her left shoulder. Kensi doesn't push him away, much to his surprise. Instead, she intertwines her fingers with his and they stay like that for a few minutes.

Then she sighs and turns around in his arms, facing him and looking into his eyes with a small smile on her face. "I have commitment issues, you know that."

Deeks nods and she continues. "But I know you won't hurt me, at least not intentionally."

Deeks smiles this time and strokes her cheek but she's not done yet. "I love you and we are definitely on the same page but I need some time before we take that leap."

Deeks smile gets so big he knows his face will probably hurt later on but he doesn't care. He gives her a mind-blowing kiss, pouring out all the love he feels for her in one kiss. When they pull back he looks into her eyes again and decides to push his luck. "I love you too and I think you should move in with me. We're already living together, one way or another."

Kensi frowns at him. "I'll think about it." Then she sits back on the table but Deeks just keeps staring at her with a smirk on his face.

She looks at him with a smile on her face. "Do you need anything else?"

Deeks walks to her and kisses her passionately once again before whispering against her lips. "If I were to ask you for sex, would your answer be the same as the one for this question?"

Kensi laughs and allows him to carry her to the bedroom. Somehow, they both know things are going to be just fine.

**X**

**X**

**We're coming to an end, dear readers. Just one more chapter to go**

**I'll post the final chapter as soon as possible**

**Review please**

**Sarah**


	17. Chapter 17

**. I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest woman alive tonight.**

Well, he can't exactly say that this is the use of a pick-up line.

However, pick-up lines are what brought him here and he's more than happy to call it that and let it be. Some would see it as a simple statement but for the two of them is so much more than that.

Kensi doesn't want to admit it and Deeks knows she would never say it out loud but they both know she is perfectly aware of the effect he has over her.

It's not just about attraction.

No, because they are way past that point.

It could have started as just that and Deeks has to admit that the first thing that made him gain interest was her body.

Now, it's much more than that.

He has a special effect over her.

Kensi feels safe with him and the proof of that is that, during those nights in which she keeps rolling around with nightmares, the only thing that calms her down is his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Kensi trusts him and the proof of that is that she places her heart in his hands and is not scared of doing so.

What they have is something special.

Some people would call it weird, would call them crazy.

This is not weird and they are not crazy.

Kensi has commitment issues and trust doesn't come easy for her. She has seen too much, done too much and suffered too much. She has witnessed things that most people can't even imagine. She is strong but she is still human and there are certain things that no human should ever witness.

Deeks had a tough childhood that caused him many problems while growing up. He had to overcome problems that most people don't have to face. He shot his own father and he's pretty sure that that doesn't happen often amongst normal families.

Yet, in the middle of this crazy world and in the middle of their crazy life, they managed to find each other.

She doesn't believe in faith and the truth is that he doesn't either.

However, they can't deny the obvious.

The universe clearly wants them to be together.

They went through all those obstacles in life and managed to still survive and with a smile on their faces. Not only that but they also managed to find someone who is also messed up.

They found each other and that makes it up for all the bad things in the past.

That's what really matters in the end.

He found the one person that understands him, that listens to him, that helps him without judging and that is always there no matter what. He found the one person that has the ability to make everything better with a simple smile, a simple touch, a simple kiss. That's all he has the right to ask for.

That's all he ever wanted.

Thinking about all those things he knows that his need to marry her seems kind of crazy. He can't help it, though.

Kensi is not one of those girls who constantly dream about their wedding day. She would be perfectly happy with just living with him for the rest of her life without actually marrying him.

Deeks doesn't feel that way. Maybe it's because he was raised differently. His mother always wanted him to find the right girl and build a family with her. He is sure that Kensi is not the girl his mom ever imagined for him but that's fine because he loves her anyway and he's sure that his mother would have loved her too.

When he first told Kensi that he wanted to marry her someday, Kensi promised him that she would eventually accept to do it. She just needed time.

That was exactly six months ago.

Marty Deeks is a patient man and he will give her all the time she needs. He wants her to be sure of what she's doing when she finally accepts to take that step with him.

He proposed for the first time four months ago. Kensi shook her head and told him that she wasn't ready yet.

But he insisted and one month later he got down on one knee again and asked the same question. She told him she needed more time and he kissed her with passion and told her it was okay.

Then he allowed her to breathe. Now he's getting ready to do it again and is bracing himself for the denial that is about to occur.

He tried to convince himself that hearing another no would be fine but he's just not sure anymore. Deeks looks at the ring on his hand, resting on the small velvet box and sighs. Maybe this is not the time. Maybe she is not ready yet. That's why he puts the ring back on the place where he knows she won't find it and goes to find her.

Kensi is on the balcony of their bedroom and the way the moonlight shines on her hair makes him smile.

She is wearing one of his old shirts and nothing else. Deeks wraps his arms around her waist and leans his head against her shoulder. He can't hold back and the words that end up leaving his mouth are ones that he can't bring himself to keep inside.

"I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest woman alive tonight."

Kensi turns around in his arms. She understands what he means by that and Deeks braces himself for the no he's about to hear. However, when he looks at her, Kensi has a soft smile on her face and gives him a passionate kiss that he eagerly returns.

When they pull back, she says the words he didn't expect to hear from her right now. "Ask me"

Deeks searches her eyes for any sign that her thoughts are not the same as his but finds none. That's when his smile grows even bigger and he gets down on one knee in front of her, holding her left hand.

"Kensi Marie Blye, I love you with all my heart and I want to be by your side every single day for the rest of my life. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and see your adorable face as soon as I wake up. I want to hold you and tell the world you're mine. So make me the happiest man alive and say yes to this question. Will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kensi smiles through her tears and throws herself into his arms, kissing him passionately and letting out tiny 'yes' in the middle of their kiss. Deeks wraps his arms around her and twirl her around without breaking contact.

They are messed up and they have issues but they are together and in love.

Isn't that what really matters in the end?

XXXXXXXXXXX

_As we grow up, we learn that even the one person who wasn't supposed to ever let us down, probably will. You will have your heart broken more than once, and it's harder every time. You'll break hearts, too, so remember what it felt like when yours was broken. You'll fight with your best friend. You'll blame a new love for the things an old one did. You'll cry because time is passing too fast, and eventually, you'll lose someone you love. So take too many pictures, laugh too much, and love like you've never been hurt, because every sixty seconds you spend being upset is one minute that you'll never get back._

****

Thank you so much for all your amazing support. That means everything to me.

I'm really happy that so many people liked this story. In fact, I was asked to go on and don't end it here but this is it.

I feel like there's nothing else I can do with this story but I've been thinking about ways to thank you for reading, reviewing it and sticking with me through the entire story. I wasn't sure about what to do but I finally thought about something.

I will be posting a new story on the 15th of July, my birthday. It will have a lot more chapters than this one and I'm giving you a preview. I will write one chapter for each item on the list above. Also, I accept suggestions for items of said list. Tell me what you think about it in a review, leave a suggestion and check it out when I post it.

Thank you once again. Here it is:

_Things I love about you  
>1. I love the way you can lie to anyone but me<br>2. I love that I can lie to anyone but you  
>3. I love that you can always tell when someone's lying<br>4. I love how brutally honest you are  
>5. I love that you have one person you trust blindly<br>6. I love that you fight for what you believe  
>7. I love the way you defend the ones you care about<br>8. I love that you would do anything for a few special few  
>9. I love how strong you are<br>10. I love that I can look into your eyes and see right through you  
>11. I love that you can look me in the eyes and see right through me<br>12. I love that you can be so sweet when we're alone  
>13. I love that you can make me feel like I'm the only person in the room<br>14. I love how you always have my back  
>15. I love how much you trust me<br>16. I love how much I trust you  
>17. I love how you can always make m feels better<br>18. I love the way you take care of me  
>19. I love that you let me take care of you<br>20. I love that you trust me enough to let me drive your car  
>21. I love that you help me choose what to wear<br>22. I love that you ask my opinion on what to wear  
>23. I love the fact that we have 'a song'<br>24. I love that you're not afraid of public displays of affection  
>25. I love it when you teach me something new<br>26. I love to teach you something new  
>27. I love the way you tell me something important<br>28. I love it when you surprise me  
>29. I love the way you react when I surprise you<br>30. I love how unpredictable you are  
>31. I love how good you feel in my arms<br>32. I love how good I feel when I'm in your arms  
>33. I love how you help me when I need it<br>34. I love that you let me help you when you need it  
>35. I love that you're always there for me<br>36. I love that you know me so well  
>37. I love that I know you so well<br>38. I love the way you smile when you are happy  
>39. I love that I can tell the difference between your smiles<br>40. I love that you can tell the difference between my smiles _


	18. Chapter 18

**Dear readers, I've been thinking about starting a sequel for this story.**

**All I need to know is if you'd be interested in reading it.**

**Let me know in a review or a PM**

**Love,  
>Sarah<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

I'm going to start working on the sequel as soon as I'm done with 'Oh Girl'. If things go as planned, I will have all the chapters of that story ready to post until the end of next week and I'll start working on the sequel of this one. Which one of these things would you like to see the sequel revolving around? Let me know, please.

**1**. Kensi is pregnant and Deeks does his best to keep her happy through the whole pregnancy

**2**. Normal days on their relationship (no drama or pregnancy involved)

**3**. Kensi goes through some things and needs him to cheer her up

**4**. Unrelated chapters with cute and fluffy material but without storyline

**Don't review this chapter. Just answer the poll on my profile page.**

BTW, if you have **a twitter** account, you can now follow me. My user is **SarahGabriel6**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sequel posted under the name of "Pickup Lines Strike Again"**


End file.
